The present disclosure relates to an image pickup unit including a photoelectric transducer, and an image pickup display system including such an image pickup unit.
In related art, various image pickup units including photoelectric transducers embedded in respective pixels (image pickup pixels) have been proposed. Examples of such image pickup units including the photoelectric transducers include so-called optical touch panels and radiation image pickup units (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135561).